Stay
by laela24
Summary: First piece of an eventual Liley story, for now its Moliver, but bear with me and please read and review! For my fans, you know I'm gonna turn it into a happy liley ending!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**AN:** Hey everyone!! I'm still alive and kicking... barely, im sorry for my lack of updates guys but ive just been busier than heck with work and school and crap but I managed to get this little one shot here done for ya, thanks to my moment of complete relaxation. Hope ya'll enjoy and PLEASE remember to leave me some love!!

--x--

"Stay,"she murmurs quietly into my shoulder, half-asleep and so angelic that I just cannot deny her.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake,"I whisper back to her and that lifts her perfect lips into a smile as she nuzzles my shoulder and curls into my side, her soft brown curls flowing behind her, splashed out against her pillow, my heart flutters in my chest and my blood seems to run fast and hot, making my body cold, I shiver and wrap myself up in the blankets as I hold her close and catch a whiff of her tropical shampoo, her warm breath on my neck makes me shiver more, this time not from cold, but from sheer delight.

_How I want you, Miley Stewart, if only you knew_, I sometimes hate the cold, harshness of reality, a tear slides down my cheek as I wish, not for the first time, she asked me to stay for more than just the reason that I'm her friend, best friend at that. It hurts so much to be so close to her and yet, know that she belongs to somebody else, that somebody else is none other than my other great friend, Oliver Oken.

Now seniors, Miley and Oliver began dating just this past summer, and I hated them both for it, yet I couldnt hate them for long, afterall, you cant help who you love, and just because you love somebody, doesn't mean those feelings have to be returned. So here I lay, with the girl who owns my heart and soul, and rips it to shreds each day when I see her with him, wishing she were mine. I wouldn't be here, the old Lilly would pull herself up by the boot straps and move on, but something about that smile, those perfectly pink lips, something about those gorgeous green-blue orbs, the way they sparkle whenever she smiles, something about the way she moves, something in the way she speaks when she begs me not to leave her, keeps me coming around, yes I've fallen hard for her and she just keeps calling me back, I cannot deny her and I cannot get over her. She's like an irresistable drug. I just keep coming back for more, no matter the deadly consequence I know is sure to come.

--x--

Graduation.

Supposedly the greatest day of any teenagers life.

It's the day you finally say "I've done it, I'm finished with this Hell, now lets see what life has in store for us next."

To me, its just another day, yeah, I'm happy that I no longer have to deal with Amber and Ashley and the rest of the high school population that has made my life miserable, but then again, I'll probably find new ones just like them when I start at Berkeley in September. Miley and Oliver smile at each other, and then we crowd together and take our pictures, Oliver in the center, between Miley and I, how I want to hate him for doing that, but then again, I say nothing, because all I can concentrate on is that beautiful smile aimed at the camera and then its over.

"I'll help with the dishes, Mr. Stewart,"Oliver offers to Miley's father who is now putting them away. I sit at the counter, finishing off another slice of our graduation cake, its marble with whipped icing, Miley's favorite. Miley sits at the other end of the table talking with Jackson, and I cannot concentrate on anything but what Miley is doing, soon Jackson is gone and those baby blues are set on me along with that sweet smile. I match it but then it falls when Oliver finishes helping and comes to wrap his arms around Miley's midsection from behind and kisses her cheek. I help gather his jacket and my own but a warm hand upon my wrist stops me and I notice Oliver turned around talking to Mr. Stewart, Miley moves close to me,

"Stay,"she whispers into my ear. I resist a shudder and nod, Miley smiles and I feel myself return that smile as Miley wishes Oliver a good night and I head upstairs to Miley's bedroom.

We get ready for bed in comfortable silence, Miley is under the covers on her side, eyes closed when I come out from changing but I know she isn't asleep by the way her breathing is still too irregular. As I close in toward the bed I see her pop her beautiful eyes open, they are darker in the dim light, almost like two sapphires, so lovely, and she smiles giddishly before pulling the covers back and I slide in with a smile and pull them over us, tucking in, she slides closer to me, and I lay onto my back as she wraps her arm around my waist and places her head in the crook of my shoulder, I shiver as I feel her warm breath against my neck,

"Love you, Lillypad,"she whispers and I feel the sting of tears and a lump in my throat as I hear the words, words that I know go no where near where I want them to be, but I swallow my pride and breathe in her scent before replying,

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake,"I cannot say the words back, it would hurt too much, not because I dont love her, but because I would mean it so much more.

"Promise you'll always stay, Lilly?"Miley murmurs to me.

"I swear it,"I lose a bit of resolve as I say this and I kiss the crown of her head and I feel her smile into my neck as she curls up next to me and falls to sleep. I however, am never that fortunate.

--x--

College years fly by possibly faster than High School, as Miley, Oliver and I have now walked down the stage for a second time, now four years later, in black gowns, each recieving our bachelors, mine in photojournalism, Miley's in English Literature and Liberal Arts and Oliver's in Pre-Med and Criminal Justice. Oliver has already signed on to finish up and get his masters at Harvard, Miley would be joining him to get her Doctorate and I would be seperating to go to NYU and get my Associates in Skilled Photography.

I cant believe how time just keeps flying by, four years, they're still together. Oliver proposed tonight, in front of our parents and college buddies, Miley said yes and I had to step out of the room as I felt my heart shatter. Life was no fairytale, and I wondered just how much more my heart could take.

"Some party tonight, can you believe?"Miley kept going on, staring at her ring again and again, it was beautiful, Oliver certainly had good taste, I thought as Miley and I continued to pack our dorm things, we'd be moving back home tommorow, goodbye Berkeley, hello New York. For me, it seemed that would take forever, hopefully it would be enough to get away from them for a while, let my heart mend itself a bit. I struggled to keep the tears at bay as I smiled and agreed with Miley about how great everything was with all of us,

_If only you knew, Miley, its not great... It's not, cant you see? You're my best friend, you have to see, I'm __not__ okay, I'm not great, I'm sitting here with a battered heart and a broken soul, why wont you help me fix them?_ I rant to myself silently, _please help me fix them_.

"Life has been an amazing journey, I'm so thankful to have Oliver and you,"Miley smiled from her bed, I kept my back to her. I felt my resolve weakening, I couldn't face her, I know I'd probably break down if I did. "It will be a while before the wedding, but I am hoping by then you'll still stand at my side?"Miley asked. I didn't answer her, I felt my voice choke. "I know Oliver and you have been best friends longer, but I think you'd look a lot prettier in a dress than a tux,"Miley giggled. I stayed silent again, I continued to pack my things.

Two arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I stiffened as I felt Miley's front press into my back.

"Something bothering you, Lillypad?"Miley whispered into my ear.

_Yes, you, you and you're damn cute southern accent, you holding my heart in your hands and crushing it right in front of me, and my being powerless to stop you, you sitting their being innocent as usual and just not even bothering to see whats right in front of you, I'm right in front of you, Miles, I'm so crazy in love with you I cant stand it, why cant you love me back?! JUST LOVE ME PLEASE! I'm dying here without you... so close yet so far.._

"Nothing, just really tired, all this excitement, I'm just gonna crawl into bed, I'll talk to you tommorow?"I plastered a smile on, hoping that it would be enough, afterall, only so much can keep eyes strayed away from the bloodstains on my shirt where my heart once was.

Miley smiled,

"Alright."

I settled down into my bed and curled up, when I heard Miley in our restroom, I couldn't help but let a tear leak out, I sniffled, damning my weakness, but then again, eight solid years of torment can only hold so much, I wouldn't be surprised if I got shot in the heart and managed to live, afterall, I've lived without one since the day I set eyes on Miley Stewart and its been a long, strenuous torture ever since. I feel my shoulders shake as silent sobs wrack my body and I muffle my cries into my pillow as I let out a little bit of my pain, suddenly I feel a cool breeze and I realize that my covers have been lifted but its automatically replaced by two warm arms embracing me and holding me still, I try to stop shaking and I manage to silence my cries.

"I wont try and ask whats wrong if you dont want to tell me, but know I'll always be here for you to talk to,"Miley whispers into my hair. I don't reply, I dont dare even open my mouth for fear of just telling her whats really the matter. I instead keep it bottled up and I strengthen my resolve, and I somewhat slither out from her embrace, turning onto my back as she curls into me.

"Promise you'll stay, Lilly, stay with me,"Miley whispers into my neck and I breathe in, almost shakily.

"Always,"I promise, and as Miley drifts off with a smile, I stay awake and silently pray to any Higher power there is to let September come fast so I can forever rid myself of the beautiful misery that is Miley Stewart.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys!! okay so what'd you think?! I'm thinking I may just write a sequel because I kinda already have an idea in mind of where I wanna go with this, sorry its so sad but I've been really depressed lately and I just needed to vent it into my writing, I will start on a sequel here within a couple days hopefully and I promise it WILL be a happy ending!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
